Blood Night
by BlueStarNights
Summary: HumanSONADOW! Sonic lost his family to the vampires and sets out for revenge, his goal? To kill the king of the vampires, Shadow. But when they meet a connection is made. Will Sonic betray his friends for a forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

Characters by SEGA/ Archie

Reminder that Sonic, Shadow and all the other members of the Sonic gang will be human throughout the story, enjoy!

Here it is at long last, ch.1 of Blood Night ^^

* * *

In the world there is evil, and then there are misunderstandings. What would you think of creatures that are the embodiment of both?

A door to the bedroom was knocked. "Hey Sonic, you there?"

A boy with spiked blue hair turned to door and replied. "Yeah come on in Scourge."

Scourge and Sonic looked very much a like, even though they're cousins they've been mistaken for twins many times in the past. Though there are differences, although they share the same hair style Scourge has a bright green color which differs from Sonic's blue. The hues of their eyes also seem to be inverted, Sonic with emerald green and Scourge an icy blue.

In the room was a large window, a bed off to the side, a dresser, rug and a desk which sat a few feet away from the window.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"We have a job tonight." Scourge answered. "A village near by is being tormented by those demons..again."

Sonic sighed. "They don't learn do they? What are they after there?"

Scourge shrugged. "What all of them are after, blood. I'm surprised they haven't stormed this mansion yet for revenge or something, but look on the bright side we're getting double the pay this time around."

"Yeah, I guess.."

Scourge walked over and put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You ok? You're not as cheery as usual."

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"..Oh." Scourge hesitantly said.

"Five years ago today is when this all started.."

"Don't worry cous' we'll avenge them. We're getting close right?"

Sonic nodded and faintly smiled. "Yeah, now c'mon we have to tell the others and get ready for tonight."

Scourge laughed. "There's the Sonic I know."

The teens left the room to tell their friends of the mission they must prepare for.

Outside next to the window seemingly floating was a tall women appearing to be eighteen years old, she had shoulder length white hair and a long pink and black dress. She stood in the shadow underneath the ledge.

"Hmm, interesting idea greenie, I'll be sure to save that for later. If that blue mortal is in charge then the king has to hear this." The women snapped her fingers and vanished.

END OF CH.1

* * *

Sorry that it's short but I promise future chapters will be much longer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be quicker but I'm really busy with life right now ^^;

* * *

The two cousins called a meeting for all living in the halls of the mansion. The nurses Amy; a cheery girl with pink hair and jade eyes walked in the room rolling a bed. Next to her a young girl, Cream had high pigtails and carried several medical supplies.

On the bed groaning was a boy about a year older than Sonic and Scourge. Knuckles had somewhat long red hair and his arm was wrapped in several layers of bloody bandages. Although a bit dim, he is a important member of the group who's always there for his friends.

Across the room was a boy with blond hair, Tails, although very young he has proven himself to be very capable with creating weapons and an invaluable member of the team. He leaned against the wall and worked on an upgrade for their crossbows.

"Amy, what happened to Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you remember?" Scourge said. "The idiot nearly got himself killed last night when we were on the job. I told him rushing in like that was a bad idea but you know he never listens."

"Sh-shut up.." Knuckles said weakly.

"Don't worry," said Cream. "With rest Mr. Knuckles will be good as new in no time! Right, Amy?"

The older nurse nodded although never coming on a mission herself she knows the dangers that could befall any of them. "You boys need to be more careful, luckily the bite didn't have the venom in it but who knows when those demons will try to divide us by turning us one by one."

A shiver went up the leaders spine at the nurses words. Although a bit swollen up Sonic repressed the fear and smiled.

"Heh, like we'd ever let that happen. Don't worry yourself too bad Amy."

Amy smiled at her friend. "Ok, I trust you all."

Scourge gently elbowed his cousin as if saying 'get on with it'.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Tails stopped working and looked up, paying attention to his friend. Knuckles barely had the strength to lift his head up until Amy adjusted his pillow so he can see. Cream gently put down the supplies and took a seat on the green couch in the center of the room.

"What's up?" Tails asked.

"We have a job tonight for starters." Sonic replied. "How's the upgrade?"

"Just about finished, soon we'll be able to shoot stakes faster and reloading is automatic."

Sonic smiled and gave the blond a thumbs up. "Great work buddy."

Tails smiled in return. "No problem."

Knuckles sighed. "I won't be able to go will I?"

"Probably not." Amy said.

"Damn.."

"If you go to sleep, you'll heal faster Mr. Knuckles." Cream said.

"Alright, wake me when you guy's are getting ready to head out." In almost no time snores were heard coming from the red haired teen.

"Now that that's over with, we also got some intel that the king of these bloodsuckers is out there somewhere. Sonic and I believe that taking him out is our one shot at ending this." Scourge explained.

"I see, without a leader the vampires won't know what to do! They'll probably just fight eachother off to extinction, bravo thinking!" Tails praised.

"That and my parents will finally be able to rest in peace.." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, today's the day they..." Tails trailed off not wanting to upset his friend further.

"It's fine." Sonic said." Let's do our best tonight, this village has suffered a lot from these attacks."

...

Miles away from the hunters mansion stood a large dark castle. Each window was tinted black to avoid letting in too much sunlight. The castle was well hidden, being the home of vampires it would need to be for survival. Inside, a white haired women ran through many halls until reaching her kings chamber. Every window was either tinted or was covered in a large curtain.

Two dimly lit torches stood either of a throne that sat in the back of the room. A dark haired figure sat in the throne. His jet black hair had streaks of crimson, his eyes were closed as if asleep or just deep in thought it was hard to tell. He appeared slightly younger than the woman before him.

"My King?" The woman said almost annoyed.

The vampires eye's flashed open revealed blood red irises. "What do you want Rouge?"

"Hm, remember those 'hunters' that have been getting on your nerves?" Rouge asked.

The torches next to the throne brightened a little as the king raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?"

"I found there little leader. Haha, what he's trying to accomplish is impossible. A shame he doesn't realize it." She said. The vampiress held out a silver mirror with leaf designs etched into it. Rouge waved her hand over it and the face of a spiky blue haired teenager appeared. The white haired girl walked forward and handed the mirror to her king.

"So this is him?"

"Yes, King Shadow." Rouge smiled proud of herself.

"You were there but you didn't take care of this blue pest?" The torches next to Shadow ignited even brighter, growing in size.

"What do you expect me to do? He wasn't alone." Rouge stated.

Shadow sighed and flames went down. "Very well.."

"By the way, he and his friends are going to your new favorite village tonight." Rouge chuckled.

"Maybe I should see these hunters for myself." Shadow said.

"You know you can't do that." Rouge said.

Shadow smirked. "The people have no power over me, Rouge. You should know that after all these years."

Rouge shrugged. "True. When the Blood Moon happens in a few weeks do you want to take advantage and ransack their precious little mansion?"

Shadow chuckled and smirked. "That is the perfect revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters."

Rouge smiled and turned to leave. "Oh by the way, if you're planning on sneaking out try to stay out of sight."

"My name is Shadow for a reason Rouge." The vampire king said with amusement.

Rouge once again smiled. "True again, my king." The vampiress departed.

Shadow held up the mirror and studied the young slayers face. "What is it about you that makes you special?"

* * *

Yay a longer chapter ^^

I'll try to update more but do to midterms and school I'm very busy right now


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

Later that night, the three boys were set with crossbows, ammo and daggers. Amy and Cream stood by the door and wished them luck.

"No Knuckles?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head. "I think he needs more rest before-"

"Hey!"

The tenants of the mansion turned their attention to Knuckles who came running with his supplies barely strapped on. He stopped in front of them all and panted.

"You guys," He panted. "Are going nowhere without me!"

"But Mr. Knuckles, you need rest." Cream said.

Knuckles smiled and ruffled the girls hair. "Don't worry Cream, I feel a lot better than I did earlier."

The small nurse fixed her bangs and smiled. "Ok, but promise to be careful this time."

"Doubt that.." Scourge muttered.

Sonic elbowed Scourge not too gently in the ribs. "Shut up."

"Hey, it's true and ow!"

"Well we're wasting time aren't we? Let's go teach those demons a lesson!"

"Nice enthusiasm Knux." Sonic complimented. The leader turned to Amy. "Keep this locked tight."

The nurse nodded. "You can count on me!"

Sonic smiled and the team left for the village that has been subject to attacks.

END OF CH.3

* * *

I'm really sorry that this is so short but I just don't have a lot of time to write, I have midterms next week so I really need to study. I promise to make the next one longer :(


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

Shadow waited patiently as the castle emptied itself of his people for the night. The king threw a long black hooded cloak over his shoulders. Just as Rouge said, it would be wise for him to remain unseen by his subjects. That's how it always was, the king must stay hidden until his first Blood Moon. It was almost like a right of passage, one that is very emphasized for Shadow due to him being the youngest king the vampires have had. Shadow may appear to be a normal teenager when in reality he was hundreds of years old, which is considered very young among his kind.

After giving the castle one more look around, the young king set out. He wanted to do his kind a favor and exterminate the pest that has been butchering his people.

When Shadow arrived at the village he couldn't help but smile under his hood, villagers running in fear and screaming pleased him that his subjects were eating tonight and maybe even creating a new vampire if their victim seemed worthy enough. Shadow jumped from his thoughts seeing a wooden stake flying straight towards his chest. The vampire jumped out of the way and took refuge under the small bridge that connected the village through it's river. He peered up and saw several pairs of feet running to the spot he was previously standing in. A tall boy with red hair picked up the stake.

"Do you think we got him?" He asked.

A green haired boy with icy blue eyes stepped forward and glared. "If we got him then there would be a pile of ash. Do you see a pile of ash, Knuckles?"

"I'm really getting tired of you, Scourge.."

"Yeah? Well I'm getting tired of your stupidity." Scourge retorted.

"Guys, please stop arguing." Said a slightly shorter boy with blond hair.

The next boy caught the vampires attention, he had the same face and spiky blue hair as the boy in Rouge's mirror.

"Tails is right," The leader said. "We have to work together here."

"Look cuz I'm really trying for you but he," Scourge gestured to Knuckles. "Just really gets on my nerves.."

The leader sighed. "Alright then.. Knuckles I want you to come with me, and Tails can go with Scourge."

"Fine, if it'll get me away from him." Scourge muttered. "C'mon runt."

Tails nodded. "Be careful Sonic, Knuckles."

"Don't worry, let's try to meet back here soon." Sonic said.

The young boy nodded and left to catch up with Scourge.

_'Sonic?' _Shadow thought. '_That's his name?'_

Shadow waited and listened for the hunters footsteps to fade into the distance. The vampire let out a breath he was holding.

"Well someone's a rule breaker."

Shadow jumped and glared at Rouge who was suddenly behind him.

"Well nice to see you too my king." She said.

"Rouge, I don't have time for you."

"I know. So what's your plan?" The vampiress asked.

"I need him alone, can you handle that?" The king asked.

Rouge scoffed. "My, you really underestimate me Shadow." The vampiress sighed. "Alright but I have a better idea." Rouge leaned in and whispered her plan to the king.

...

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Said a women holding her child close.

"It's not a problem ma'am." Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "Be careful."

The woman nodded and ran with her little boy to safety.

"We should find the others soon, I think we got most of these demons and the others must've left." Knuckles said.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

Sonic and Knuckles readied their crossbows and frantically looked all around them.

"Up here boys."

The hunters looked up and standing on one of roofs of the homes was a white haired woman in a long pink and black dress. She had her arms crossed and her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. The vampiress hissed, exposing her sharp fangs.

Knuckles quickly shot a stake aiming for her heart but she snapped her fingers and vanished. The two boys jumped when she appeared between them. Sonic pulled a dagger from his boot and charged at the demon but just as he was going to make impact she disappeared. The girl appeared gain several feet away.

She stretched out her arms and faked a yawn. "Well as much fun as this is I should be on my way, ta-ta!" The vampire jumped onto the rooftops and left.

A male scream could be heard seconds later sounding as if it came from the opposite side of the village from where the girl left.

"You find whoever's hurt, I'll get the girl!" Knuckles said.

"Alright." Sonic agreed.

The hunters went their separate ways.

Sonic ran through the village, the place was now empty. The villagers were evacuated and the vampires either fled or got killed, well except for the vampiress that played him and Knuckles for fools.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, a few feet away a figure in a dark cloak was hunched over and breathing heavily.

_'This better work Rouge..'_ Shadow thought. The vampire king shrunk his fangs down to average teeth of a mortal, for Rouge's plan to work he needed to look human.

Sonic knelt beside him and put his weapons away. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Seeing the slayers actual face instead of an image on glass was.. different. Shadow couldn't place it, but something felt different when looking at the hunter in person."I-I was attacked... I'm lucky to be alive."

"Can you walk?" The slayer asked.

"Yes."

Shadow shakily got to his feet.

_'He is so stupid. How can a mortal be this gullible?'_

Shadow felt a drop fall on his cheek, then another on his hand until a light drizzle of rain fell.

"You should stay the night with me and my friends, we have nurses and I don't think it's safe stay here alone." Sonic said.

"Thank you, I'm Shadow."

The hunter smiled. "My name's Sonic. We should get going my friends are probably waiting on me."

Shadow mentally chuckled as he followed the teen. _'Such fools these mortals are. Is this really the one who's killing off my people?'_

After the short walk through the deserted village, Sonic and Shadow arrived at the rendezvous point where the others were waiting along with a strange looking girl.

"Finally, took you long enough." Scourge said. "Who's this?"

"Shadow,he's spending the night with us, it's not safe here."

The girl that stood beside Knuckles ran up to Shadow and growled. Her clothes looked like rags stitched together and her hair was separated in two low set pig tails in brown and orange. "You don't fool me." She said.

"Sticks," Knuckles said. "Calm down."

The girl, Sticks sighed. "Fine." She closed one eye and gestured a finger back and forth between them. "I'm watching you.."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance?" Shadow said unsure.

"Who's she?" Sonic asked.

"A lunatic?" Scourge suggested.

"Ahem! I'll have you know that I am an expert on vampires, I know more about these bloodsuckers than all of you combined!" Sticks stated with pride.

"Is it fine that she stays too? Like you said it can't be safe here." Knuckles said.

"Sure, we have plenty of room." Sonic agreed.

Sticks continued to glare at Shadow. "Just keep _him _away from me."

"What's wrong with her?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "Just don't talk to her about it, ok?"

Tails nodded.

The group began the trek back to the mansion in the now heavy rain.

END OF CH.4

* * *

I (hopefully) made up for the shortness of last chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sorry for the late update

* * *

Amy and Cream stood by the front doors to welcome back their comrades and new guests.

"Was it scary?" Cream asked.

"Nah! We totally handled it!" Knuckles said confidently.

"Don't get cocky, your ego is big enough." Scourge said.

"Shut it.." Knuckles replied.

Sonic laughed then turned to see Shadow still outside on the porch, the hood of his cloak was up to protect him from the falling rain.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's rude to enter a home uninvited." The other answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Of course you can come in, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and walked through the door into the mansion. Sticks had been glaring at the crimson eyed boy through out most of their walk but it almost seemed to intensify when Shadow came in.

"Could you stop?" Shadow asked her.

"Hmph!" Sticks crossed her arms and turned away. Amy walked up to her with blanket folded in her arms.

"You must be cold right?" The nurse asked.

Sticks actually smiled and wrapped the blanket around her. "Thanks pinky."

Amy couldn't help but giggle. "I may have pink hair but my name is Amy Rose, Sticks right?" Amy stuck out her hand.

Sticks jumped but hesitantly shook the nurses hand. "Yeah, Sticks."

"Hey, Sticks why didn't you evacuate the village?" Tails asked.

"Excellent question! I'll explain once I get some food and comfortable place to sit."

Scourge yawned. "You guys can hang out with the new girl I'm getting some shut eye. Night cuz." The hunter walked away from the others to reach his bedroom.

"Night." Said Sonic. "I'll show Shadow around, you all just try to make Sticks comfortable. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine." Shadow said.

The two departed from the group.

"I don't trust that guy.." Sticks mumbled.

"Huh?" Tails said.

"Never mind.."

Knuckles threw a few logs on the fireplace in the den. Once Sticks was fed and made herself comfortable on the sofa she spun her tale of how she hunted vampires too. She was a resident and an amateur slayer, although her fighting wasn't very effective her knowledge however was surprising.

"And this!" Sticks said. "Is my pride!" The girl held up a boomerang that appeared old could give a splinter if not careful.

"Pfft! What can that do?" Knuckles laughed.

Sticks pouted and moved the boomerang in a movement similar to how someone would throw it. A razor sharp blade shot out of the inside.

"You were saying?"

"Uhh.. I take it back!" He said quickly.

Sticks chuckled. "No one messes with me and Bessie!"

"Bessie?" Cream asked.

"That's what I call her kid."

"That was a very interesting story Sticks, thank you."

"It's not a problem." She yawned. "Well it's time for this expert to get some sleep."

"I'll show you your room." Amy said.

...

_'That girl is going to ruin me.' _Shadow thought. _'Somehow she can tell but why isn't she saying anything then?'_

"Shadow?"

Shadow snapped from his thoughts and paid attention to the other teen. Sonic gestured to a door in front of him.

"You can sleep here. My room is down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you, Sonic."

The hunter smiled. "It's not a problem, I'd help anyone who needs it."

"You're very generous, why?"

"Huh? I.. I don't know.. I just am I guess."

"You should get some sleep." Shadow said.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night."

END OF CH.5

* * *

I promise the next one will have a lot more going on but for now here's ch.5 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update on this story but I've been really busy and just haven't been in the mood to write. I'm still not 100% but I hate that it's been a while.

* * *

Later that night while the tenants of the mansion slept, Shadow was the only one remaining awake. Being naturally nocturnal made sleeping at night hard for the vampire. Shadow got up and went over to the window reflecting the moon light, astonished on how quickly the rain had stopped.

Rouge had said that she would stop curiosity by telling his followers he wanted to be left in solitude, she was his second in command, his advisor, they feared her and looked to her for guidance almost as much as they did him. That was her part of the plan, the next belonged to him, it was his responsibility to spill the blood of those living within the mansion wallls. Revenge for his fallen, proof of strength and no one stepping in the way of his ever growing rule.

Shadow smirked and let his fangs extend to their normal state, his ruby eyes glowed and the pupils became thin slits.

"Who will go first?" He asked himself. "The nurse? The red haired dimwit? No, Sonic's generosity cannot go unpunished.."

The vampire king tied his cloak back on and quickly and quietly left the room. The halls were dark and silent as he walked ever closer to the room where the spiky haired teen slept.

"I knew it!"

Shadow stopped abruptly and turned to face a girl with ragged clothes holding a boomerang with a knife sticking out.

"What do you-?"

The vampire was cut off when Sticks pinned him against the wall, holding the boomerang up to neck.

"Nothing gets by Sticks! I knew I smelled a bloodsucker, what's your angle? What are you going to do to these nice folks?" She demanded.

Shadow chuckled and pushed the expert off. "Is it any of your buisness? I only want the blue pest, I could care less about the others and that includes you."

"As a protector of the people I refuse to anyone lose their blood tonight." Sticks growled. "Die demon spawn!"

The girl made a running start for Shadow but the king easily dodged her. Sticks tried to turn fast to strike a blow but tripped on her feet and fell to the ground. She reached for her boomerang but Shadow kicked it away.

Shadow smirked down at her, Sticks began breathing heavily, her only weapon being taken away from her left her at the mercy of the demon before her.

"What's going on?" Sonic had emerged from his room holding a candle for light. "I thought I heard something."

Shadow chuckled to himself then ran up to Sonic, now looking more human. "This psychopath nearly killed me, she thought I was one of them."

"What!? That's a dirty lie! He was coming to kill you, he would've finished me off if you didn't come when you did." Sticks cried, getting up off the ground.

"Think Sonic, she hated me since minute one. I was coming to ask you a question until she tried to stab me."

"This is ridiculous!" Sticks exclaimed.

Sonic looked between the two and then noticed Sticks' razor boomerang on the floor. The hunter moved past Shadow.

"Sticks, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Huh!?"

"You heard him, goodbye." Shadow said.

Sticks growled and picked up her boomerang. "Fine, but when you wake up in the morning with bloody holes in your neck don't say Sticks didn't warn you."

The girl reluctantly walked away into the night.

"Thanks for telling me about her, I'll have to talk to Knuckles about bringing her here in the morning." Sonic said.

Shadow smiled. "You best get back to sleep."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. Oh, didn't you say you were coming to ask me a question?"

"Y-yes. I wanted to know um if it was alright to stay in your room." Shadow said quickly.

Shadow could see Sonic's cheeks tint pink in the soft glow of the candle light.

_'He's never going to fall for this..' _Shadow thought.

The blue haired teen looked away. "I guess that would be ok..."

The vampire tilted his head. "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"N-no, of course not." Sonic blushed darker.

END OF CH.6

* * *

I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Characters belong to SEGA

I have returned from to my writing and I hope not to be on hiatus again for a while.

Uh.. It's been so long I've almost forgotten the story ^^; Well I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually, oh well.

* * *

Sonic had opened the door to his room and allowed Shadow to enter before him. Shadow looked around the room and faced Sonic.

"You have a nice room." He complimented.

"Um thank you." Sonic replied.

_'He must have good eyes, I can barely even see with a candle.'_ The hunter thought.

Sonic walked over to a chest in front of the bed and placed the candle on a nearby table top. The hunter opened the chest and gathered an extra blanket for his dark guest.

Shadow merely shook his head at the offer.

"Huh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction. "You aren't going to sleep?"

"I've never been much of a sleeper, I'll end it at that."

"Ok?" Sonic said.

"Sleep. I'll be able to see if that crazy girl comes back during the night."

The blue haired teen thought for a moment before agreeing. The hunter had wished his guest a good night before falling back into the abyss of dreams.

Shadow had to wait until Sonic was deep asleep, his deep and slow breathing minutes later had signified it.

Meanwhile Rouge had to keep suspicion down in the castle. Hardly anyone ever visited the King's chamber but they didn't need to in order to know he was there. Things just felt off when the vampires ruler was gone but due to Shadow's young age it wasn't a strong enough feeling for his subjects to detect whether or not he really left. The vampiress thanked whatever force above for that. So her job was easy for the most part. That did not mean that she could keep it up forever though, some of her kind were not as gullible as others.

She tapped her long painted nails irritability against the wall, staring out the now uncovered window letting in the moon and starlight.

_'Hurry up, damn how hard is it to kill some stupid kid?' _She thought.

The vampiress sighed as she heard yet another demon wanting answers at the door.

Shadow smirked at the opportunity before him. The boy was in a deep sleep, the 'expert' was forced out of the mansion and all of Sonic's friends were sleeping in their own rooms sprawled across the home.

The vampire king shed his human disguise once more, his fangs and claws elongating and red eyes brightened to the color of fresh blood. He moved toward the hunters bed slowly with a smirk on his lips. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Sonic begin to sleep talk.

"Parasites... all of them.. mom, dad.. avenge you.." Sonic had his eyes closed tight and tossed and turned for a moment before settling peacefully.

"Is that what he really thinks?" Shadow muttered to himself, surprised at the hint of sympathy in his voice. The vampire shook his head. "So what? His opinions mean nothing and neither did his family."

The demon continued closer to the slayer. Though his footsteps began to feel heavy like weights tied around his ankles. Although he was merely feet from the bedside it felt like miles. Shadow turned his head to the side and lifted a lock of blue hair with a finger, watching his claw and marveling at the strands of blue silk.

_'Why am I hesitating? Just take his blood already!'_

Shadow's eyes widened and ducked just as a spiked boomerang spun over his head and returned to the hand of it's owner.

"You!?" The vampire spat.

"That's right, Sticks doesn't leave folks for death even if they're ignorant!" The expert stated.

Shadow peered at Sonic who was beginning to stir out of slumbers grasp.

"Leave him alone, bloodsucker!" Sticks threw her boomerang and aimed for the king's heart.

Shadow hissed and blocked the weapon from piercing his chest. Sticks growled and pulled a dagger from the rope belt that kept her homemade skirt on. Sticks was fast but Shadow was faster, obviously the expert was not used to fighting in limited space. She crashed against the desk that sat in the middle of the room and successfully woke up the emerald eyed teen. Sonic jolted up from his bed, eyes wide and heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Sticks!?" He said. Sonic froze seeing Shadow as he really is. "Shadow?"

"See?" Sticks grunted out fighting against Shadow's claws with her knife. "He's a bloodsucker! He tricked you and your buddies just to kill you!"

Sonic reached for his crossbow and nocked an arrow into place aiming for Shadow. The blue haired teen looked away and shot, quickly turning back with the vampire clutching his arm in pain. The arrow stuck in it's place.

Shadow glared at Sonic and sent Sticks flying to the wall hard enough that she needed to catch her breath.

Shadow was inches from Sonic's face faster than he could blink. The vampire held Sonic's chin in his hand, digging his claws into the skin.

Right as the hunter opened his mouth to speak the vampire king pressed his lips to his. Sonic's heart sped and his cheeks turned red. The slayer felt sharp teeth bite down on his tongue and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

Shadow backed away and licked his red lips. Sonic looked at his own blood dripping from his mouth and onto his night clothes. He lifted his wrist to wipe his mouth.

"W-why?" He managed to say.

"Consider it a warning, a mark. Go against me any further then I will come back for the rest of your blood, be grateful that I didn't spread the toxin to you." Shadow said.

The vampire moved to the closed balcony, swung open the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Sonic froze but quickly regained himself. "Sticks!" He rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Sticks coughed and acknowledged the blood dripping from Sonic's mouth. She yelped and pushed him away holding her knife up to him.

"Did he turn you?" She sniffed the air and lowered the dagger. "You're clean, well sorta."

"Uh thanks?"

"No time for gratitude!" She gripped his wrist and began dragging the hunter through the mansion. "We need to wake your buddies it's hunting time!"

END OF CH.7


	8. Chapter 8

Characters belong to SEGA

Managed to find time, finally!

* * *

Rouge heard tapping on the glass of the window, the taps were in a special pace and rhythm that only she and Shadow knew. The vampire smiled and opened the window for her king.

"So it went well?" She asked.

"Hmph!" Shadow ignored her and walked past her.

Rouge raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself. "So I take it no? Gee, and here I thought taking care of some kid would be easy my king."

Shadow growled. "Shut up!" The vampire king sat upon his throne and torches beside him burned to life. He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you must know, I was stopped by some idiot mortal girl. She saw right through my disguise."

"Go on." Rouge motioned.

"What?"

"Well I smell blood on your breath, it couldn't have been a total failure."

"I gave him a warning, I drank the blood from his tongue." The king replied.

Rouge began to chuckle which soon turned into laughter.

"What!? What's so funny!?"

"I-I'm sorry my king, it's just.. don't mortals call lip contact 'kissing', a sign of affection?"

The vampires eyes shot open and his cheeks began to turn red. Beside him the flames in the torches shrunk.

"I-it was not affection! I caused him pain!" Shadow declared.

Rouge straightened herself out and leaned against the throne with her arms crossed. She stayed quiet for a minute in thought. "My king?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. You revealed yourself, do they know you're our king?"

Shadow shook his head. "They shouldn't, the one I'm worried about right now is that girl and the blue haired pest."

The vampiress breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Shadow stood up and made his way to the window where Rouge had let him in. The white haired vampire placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, where are you going? You just got back!"

Shadow shrugged her off and turned to face his second in command. "What does it look like? I'm not resting until he's dead."

Rouge backed up a step and held a hand up to her mouth. "My, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were obsessed with him.. Morning light will arrive soon, are you really going to take the chance of getting vaporized?"

"You need to mind your own buisness.."

"Hey!" Rouge snapped. "I'm telling you this because your my friend and I care about you! I covered for you all night just so you could fail in drinking a mortals blood. If you can't appreciate what I do then, then.. just go back to him and die!"

Shadow's eyes widened while tears spilt from Rouge's.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Shadow said. "As my advisor I need to listen to you. I'll wait until tonight to exact revenge."

The king shut the window and covered it just as the first rays of sun shone over the hills.

...

Everyone in the mansion had gathered for the early morning meeting. All the inhabitants except for Sonic and Sticks were half asleep. Knuckles began to doze off and leaned his head against Scourge who scowled and stepped away only for the red haired teen to fall to the floor with a groan.

"I hate you.." He mumbled.

"The feelings mutual." Scourge replied. "So cuz, why aren't we sleeping right now?"

Sonic, who has cleaned up since the nights incident said. "We were infiltrated, our guest-"

"He was a bloodsucker!" Sticks exclaimed. "And he would've got you all too if it wasn't for ol' Sticks here coming to your rescue."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Sticks.." Sonic said.

"You're welcome bluey."

"..Bluey?" Sonic asked confused.

"Your hair." The expert said plainly.

"Ok then.."

The hunter cleared hithroat and looked to Amy and Cream. "You two already know about this."

Cream nodded. "Mr. Sonic's tongue was bleeding really badly, the hole almost went straight through!" The young nurse begun to shake at the memory. Tails rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Don't worry everyone." Amy said. "I managed to close the hole, the odds of infection are slim and healing time should be quick."

"Yeah!" Knuckles slurred still collapsed on the ground.

Scourge shook his head. "So anyway, what's the plan?"

"Well." Sonic started. "We'll just need to be more careful from now on after all it was just one vampire and probably a nobody trying to be a 'hero' to his people or something."

"You're probably right." Tails said.

"What?" Sticks said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She shook her head. "You guys are clueless, it's amazing you haven't been turned or killed yet. That, my friends was no ordinary bloodsucker, he certainly didn't have the aura of one he must have some importance he could possibly even be their king.. "

END OF CH.8

* * *

I'm sorry for the long break again but I have my exams to think about, I'll be done with school soon thankfully and I'll have all the time in the world to write.


	9. Important Update! I'm back!

Hey! Long time no see right? I used to be PrincessBlueHedgie but that's in the past and I am now BlueStarNights. Sooo, I'm sorry about leaving this alone for so long and I'm wondering.. would anyone like me to continue this story? I kinda want to but would you, the readers be interested? Please let me know, thanks! See you soon, hopefully in the next chapter ;)

-BlueStarNights


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, you guys really love this story huh? I woke up this morning with an inbox full of people asking me to continue, well here it is, the continuation of Blood Night!

Stay tuned for the end I have something to share, you might be interested in.

Characters belong to SEGA/ Archie

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent, caught off guard by Sticks' words. The silence that seemed infinite was suddenly halted by Scourge's laughter.

"What!?" Sticks demanded. "What's so funny?!"

"Sonic... you're not seriously buying this are you?" Scourge laughed. The green haired hunter walked to his cousin and placed an arm around his shoulder. "It's just, this is a girl we found on the street! We don't even know her."

Sonic stepped away, letting Scourge's arm fall. "I know, but.. I was there, remember? I saw everything!"

Scourge stepped back, his eyes wide. "Man.. you're.. actually serious..? You think the vampire king was under our noses the whole time last night?"

"I-I'm not saying that.. I don't know, Scourge. Whoever he was though, he seemed to have it out for me in particular."

"Right!" Sticks chimed in."He said it himself that he was after you."

"Sonic, you should stay home tonight while we're working." Tails said.

"Huh!? W-why?" The leader asked in shock.

Tails looked down and sighed. "If you're the main target then.. it, it might be safer if you lay low for a while."

The blonde looked to the nurses. "It won't be so bad right? I mean, you'll have Amy and Cream to keep you company."

"Actually, we're not going to be home tonight." Amy said.

"Yes, we're going to be helping treat the wounded villagers. I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic." Cream said with a frown.

"So, I'll be alone?"

"I guess so, I'm sorry Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic sighed. "Well, I'll be alright.. I need some time to relax anyway.."

Sticks cleared her throat. "I nominate myself as temporary leader while Bluey is on the sidelines!"

"Wait, hold up! I'm next in command!" Scourge interjected. "Tell her, Sonic, I'm your cousin!"

"You?" Sticks scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! You'd get your friends killed out there."

"Well?" They both said, glaring at Sonic to see which side he'd take.

The blue haired slayer looked between the two and chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile..

Rouge laughed as she looked through her mirror at the scene before her. "Oh, Shadow! You have to see this!" She laughed.

The vampire groaned in annoyance. "I am in no mood, Rouge."

"Aww what's wrong? His royal highness upset his first kiss was with a mortal?"

"I did not kiss him!"

"Not to be rude, my king but you did put your lips on his."

Shadow facepalmed. "If you're weren't a friend I would've had you executed years ago.."

The vampiress shrugged. "I don't blame you, hell I'd probably execute me too if I were you."

Rouge walked over to the king and put her mirror away. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up!"

"And what is that?" The king asked.

"You're favorite hunter is going to be all by himself tonight."

"Sonic."

"Pardon?" Rouge asked.

"His name is Sonic."

"Oh, so you have his name? Good. So maybe I ask what you plan on doing? Kill him? Or better yet you could turn him, make him the thing he despises!"

Shadow let out a chuckle. "He's not worthy of being turned by me, no, I'd rather kill the pest."

Rouge shrugged and smiled. "You're the boss." She went over to the window and moved the curtain very slightly but smiled at the sight of dusk.

"Looks like it's time, my king."

"Perfect, I didn't think I could wait anymore." Shadow smirked. "You know what to do, keep everyone out, get Silver to help you if you must."

"Understood, good luck, Shadow."

Under the veil of darkness the vampire king had made his way to the mansion where his enemy called home.

Sonic sighed, he was not used to being alone in the mansion. His friends had all left after the sun went down. He was inspecting the stitches that kept his tongue whole in the large mirror in his bedroom.

THUD!

A large noise caught the teens attention. He quickly picked up a candle and searched the home. After some time, the candle had burned out.

"No, not yet!" Sonic squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around him.

Suddenly the sound of broken glass rang throughout the mansion. Sonic hurried to the room where the noise had come from. The window was broken, shards of glass lay on the floor. The room had a feeling of foreboding danger and his body urged him to leave the room, leave the mansion. His home did not feel safe.

He took deep shallow breaths and slowly started backing up to the door. He reached behind for the handle but came across a figure instead. He felt said figure close the gap between them and place his hand on his chin. It was ice cold, like death.

"What do you want from me? " The hunter managed.

"You're life."

"Shadow?"

Shadow chuckled. "How did you know?"

"Who are you?"

"I thought you knew, I'm a 'parasite'." Shadow sneered. "What you call murder and evil, I see it as my people feeding. Everything has to eat, no?"

"Your 'feeding' cost me everything..." Sonic said. "You're the king, aren't you?"

"Since you're about to die, yes. I'm king, and with you and your annoying pests out of the way my kind can finally reach our full potential."

"I'm not dying tonight, you are!"

Sonic broke free from Shadow's grasp and pulled his dagger from his boot. The hunter charged with dagger in hand but the king managed to dodge every attack.

Sonic panted, he couldn't do this alone, they both knew that.

_'Mom, dad, I'll see you soon..'_

* * *

Wow.. it's so late right now I'm exhausted. Anyway thanks for sticking around this long and uh oh yeah! I'm part of a gaming channel on youtube! Just search Sir Rhinoceros on youtube you'll find it. I'm Psychotic Blue on the channel so you get to hear me make stupid jokes with my brother and our friend who owns the channel.

By the way I wanted this to be way longer but I need my sleep. Lol


	11. Chapter 10

Gotta say, I'm a bit disappointed on the lack of reviews last chapter. I mean you guys filled up my inbox saying you miss the story and please go on but eh I'm not the boss of you, do what you want.

Characters belong to SEGA / Archie

* * *

Sonic gave his all and ran towards Shadow one more time with a scream, before the steel could collide with skin the king had grabbed his wrist.

"Are you done?" The grip around the hunters wrist tightened to the point that the pain had caused him to drop the dagger where it landed to the ground with a clang. "I'd rather not play with my food."

Sonic looked down and chuckled. "You know what? I don't care anymore... Kill me, turn me, drink my blood until my veins go dry, I don't care!"

Shadow looked taken aback by the hunters words. "W-What?"

"You heard me!" Tears started to stream from Sonic's emerald eyes. "I'm tired... I'm so tired... I'm tired of putting on a happy face for everyone.. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

The king was frozen in shock, he didn't expect to have his prey beg for death.

"I don't care what happens to me, just don't hurt my friends. That's my final wish, can you at least give me that?"

Shadow still shocked, just shook his head and dropped Sonic's wrist. "How dare you!" In a burst of anger he landed a punch to Sonic's cheek, the force was strong enough to knock him to the ground.

Sonic looked up at the king holding his red cheek in his hand. Shadow stepped forward and gave him a look of disgust. "How pathetic and sad can you be!? Do you really want to die!? You're not a hero, you're just a child trying to do the impossible... I'm giving you a chance to run, you should be grateful that I'm so merciful."

"You don't want to kill me... You feel bad for me.." Sonic said.

"What!?"

"I'm completely defenseless, you could've killed me one hundred times by now, but you didn't. Does your kind have feelings..?"

"How stupid are you!? We're not killing machines, do you think we want to slaughter mortals each and every night? If there was another way we would've found it long ago."

What Sonic did next took them both by surprise. He got up and ran to Shadow and wrapped the king in a hug.

"What are you doing!?" Shadow hissed.

"We're both trapped..." Was the hunters reply.

Shadow hissed, clawed and desperately tried to push the teen off. None of this deterred Sonic, he endured it all and wrapped his arms tighter around the other.

_'He's so warm.. so this is what life feels like..'_ Shadow thought. Eventually the king hesitantly returned the hug.

"I'm tired of fighting.. I just want to live my life."

"I may be their king but there's nothing I can do, I won't let my people starve."

"I won't let my people die, too many have been taken.."

"Have you lost loved ones?"

Shadow could feel the other stiffen in his grasp at the question.

"Y-yes.."

"I may not be able to bring them back but on the behalf of my kind I apologize."

Sonic's eye's widened.

"Oh, will you two just make out already!"

Shadow pushed the teen away. "Rouge, why aren't you at the castle!?"

The white haired vampire smirked and walked toward the males. "Don't worry, Silver is handling it."

"Wait, you're that girl from the village!" Sonic realized.

"Yeah, yeah nice to see you too little boy blue. Shadow, I saw everything in my mirror. What happened to 'Oh, he has to die!' Blah, blah blah."

"Rouge.. we are not mindless savages."

Rouge gave a confused look and tilted her head. "Mindless savages? No duh, but seriously-."

The king raised his hand to signify to her to stop talking. The vampiress huffed and crossed her arms. Shadow turned back to Sonic and sighed.

"Don't die yet, stay alive until the Blood Moon. You have until then to make a decision. Do I make myself clear?"

Sonic begrudgingly nodded. "Crystal."

Shadow nodded and started walking to the broken window. "Come, Rouge we're leaving."

"Leaving!? But I just got here!" She said walking behind her king.

Sonic turned to leave the room but quickly turned back around and ran towards the vampire king. "Shadow!"

Shadow stopped at the windowsill and looked backat the hunter. "What?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to spend the day with me. I want to show you that mortals aren't just your food!"

"My king! You're pushing the boundaries as far as they'll go, you weren't supposed to leave at all! I mean-"

"Silence!"

Rouge's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I know, Rouge. It's a sacred tradition that I've been breaking but... I am the king, and if I wish to leave then so be it."

Rouge nodded and stood on the windowsill, mindful of the glass shards. "I'll see you back home." She said before jumping out.

The two males were left together in the dark room, ruby staring into emerald. "I will join you tomorrow, I'll be in my cloak waiting by the market place of this village."

"I'll be there." Sonic said.

Shadow stepped forward onto the window's edge, turned to look at the hunter one more time until jumping out to catch up with his advisor.

Sonic sighed and went to pick up his dagger and stuck it back in the sheath of his boot. He was just grateful that this was a storeroom not used often, there was nothing really important in there. He would just have to lock the door and hide the key and hopefully never have to explain what happened to his friends.

He knew he couldn't tell them anything, not after arranging a meet up with who is supposed to be their sworn enemy.

The hunter left the room and locked it up then went back to his own bedroom. Sonic lay on his bed thinking of the events, maybe he could reason with the king, come to some kind agreement that would satisfy everyone. Even though, Shadow said himself that if their was a solution they would've found it, Sonic doesn't believe that. There's always another way. Like he said he didn't want to kill anymore, the vampires were technically people too, they probably had loved ones as well.

Sonic yawned and slowly closed his eyes, sleep gently pulling him into it's embrace.

"I don't see why you want to see that kid for, Shadow." Rouge said.

The two were jumping from tree branch to tree branch on their journey home.

"I'm not sure what he's trying to do, but it'd be cute to watch him try and make a difference knowing he won't get far." The king said.

* * *

Sorry that this is a little later than I wanted. Some things popped up and it really just depressed me, I even got an anxiety attack over it. (I suffer from anxiety and depression )

Anyway I had to go back and fix a lot of stuff in this chapter, and I'm glad I did. I like this version a lot more.


	12. Another update, sorry

Hey guys, it's Blue.

Sorry that the next chapter isn't out yet, but it is being worked on as we speak. I'm just going through a lot right now, my depression, my anxiety and all that fun stuff that people should never have to go through has been pretty bad the past few days. I would like no love to get help but no therapist where I live are willing to help teenagers, stupid and unfair I know..

Sorry for the personal stuff, but um letting you know now that I'll try to get at least one chapter done a week and if I don't I'm either busy or my disorders are giving me hell. (NO, I'm not suicidal by the way)

See you in the next chapter.

-BlueStarNights


	13. Chapter 11

Hey, lot's of of stuff came up so I pretty much had no time to write. Sorry about that.

Characters belong to SEGA / Archie

Also keep in mind that I'm not the perfect story teller k? I'm still very rusty.. and I'm not too happy with how this story is progressing to be honest but I'm trying to push passed that..

When I first started writing I just did whatever popped into my head and as I went on I planned out the story... but yeah it's been a while so I'm pretty much back to square one, sadly..

* * *

Sonic had awoken as the first rays of sun shined through, he sat up in bed and went through the nights events in his head.

What had come over him? That was the man that he swore he'd destroy to not only avenge his parents but to end the slaughter of innocent people as well.

The blue haired teen got up and prepared for the day with his usual morning routine. He and Shadow never set up a time to meet but knowing him Sonic assumed that he'd be at the market early to avoid as many people as possible.

Entering the hall, Sonic walked in thought, thinking about what he was going to do when he saw the king again. The teen took a deep breath once he reached the door. Just as he lifted his hand the handle a voice was heard coming from behind him.

"Cus'? What are you doing up so early?"

Sonic turned around only to be faced with his cousin giving him an odd look.

"I was going to get groceries from the market before the rush starts." Sonic said with a smile.

"Um, isn't it Knuckles turn to get food?" Scourge asked.

"Oh! Uh we traded chores for the week!"

"Ok...?" The other boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I should get going, don't want to miss out on getting the fresh fruit!" With that Sonic left the manor.

Scourge sighed. "He's up to something... something that'll probably get him in trouble. Oh jeez..."

...

Sonic looked around the market, it was fairly large with all kinds of variety. The teen has been walking for several minutes and still no sign of the vampire. He sighed in frustration and walked onwards to the other side of the market.

Spotting some food the house needed along the way he decided to buy a few things to make the story he told Scourge more convincing.

...

_'Where is he?' _Shadow thought to himself. _'Why am I even wasting my time with this?' _

The king sighed and adjusted his hood, wincing slightly as the sunlight hit his bare hands, although he was standing in a fairly shady area some light managed to hit him.

"Shadow!"

"Huh..?"

Shadow turned and saw the hunter approaching.

"Took you long enough, why are you carrying those bags?

"Huh? Oh! My cousin caught me leaving so I said I was going to get some food." Sonic said holding up the sacks of fruit and other food items. "If I go back empty handed it would look suspicious wouldn't it?"

"Hmm.." Shadow reached into a bag and pulled out a ripe red apple. "Is this something your kind eats? It looks so.. unappetizing."

"I can say the same thing to you about blood.. thanks for the stitches by the way." The hunter said sticking out his tongue to reveal the healing wound.

"Like I said, be grateful I didn't spread the poison to you.." Shadow huffed.

"Yeah, but you did puncture a hole through my tongue."

"Can you please just shut up about it!?"

"Fine, can I have the apple back?" Sonic asked holding out his hand for it.

"Not yet.." The vampire walked away a few feet until looking back at Sonic. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yeah.." The hunter replied following the king through the maze of food stands.

As the two walked off a certain family member couldn't stay away knowing that his cousin was lying. Scourge stayed out of sight as he followed Sonic, ducking behind stands and staying to the side.

"What on earth are you doing cus'.." He said to himself.

...

"So, I've been curious about something?" Sonic said.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"Why can't your people eat normal food?"

"It's not that we can't, we just don't get any nutrional benefit from it."

Sonic nodded and glanced at the bright apple in the others hands.

"Why don't you eat that apple? It's red like the blood you love so much." Sonic smirked.

Shadow let out a chuckle. "My, you weren't kidding.. You do want to die. Very well then."

The vampire brought the fruit to his mouth and took a fairly large bite revealing the true fruit within. However just as quick as he bit into the apple it was quickly spit back out.

Sonic tried and failed to hold in his laughter causing the other to glare at him.

"Did I forget to mention that mortal food also tastes disgusting?" Shadow said wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeved hand.

A flash of green passed by Sonic's peripheral vision, turning to see a familiar person ducking behind a barrel.

"What's he doing..?" He muttered to himself.

While dazed a vendor with a cart full of fruit and vegetables had carelessly knocked him to the side and into Shadow, causing his hood to fall off. The skin where the light touched began to burn and smoke as the vampire hissed at the hunter.

Scourge gasped and made a beeline for his cousin. "Sonic, get away quickly!"

While fumbling with his hood the vampire eventually got it back on and grabbed hold of Sonic's arm. The civilians around them stared in fear at the events unfolding in front of them. At this point in life, Scourge never left home without a means of self defense, he grabbed a knife from inside his coat and attempted to strike but pulled back when Shadow pulled Sonic in front of him and jumped high into the air landing on a roof top.

"Huh, a human shield.. Perhaps you deserve to live after all." Shadow smirked, holding the teen to his chest. "Don't struggle or else I'll guarantee that death won't save you, not naturally anyway."

Sonic became stiff, even though he couldn't see the king hesitantly knew that he was licking his fangs on that last word.

"Hey! Let him go!" Scourge yelled. He attempted to climb the building but stopped once hearing his cousin yelp in pain.

"Take one more step and my kingdom will gain a new member." Shadow warned. The vampire nearly chuckled at how fast the hunters heart was pounding in his chest. The heart was definitely the kings favorite organ, it was where the most blood was found once life faded from his victim of course.

"What do you want? Can we trade or something?! He's my only family.." Scourge nearly sobbed on the word family.

"What do I want? I want my people to feed in peace. Come to my home and burn every last weapon. My advisor will guide you. You have three days to comply or your cousin will find a new family." Shadow conjured a small white whistle with black markings and dropped it. Scourge held out his hands and caught it.

Sonic was frozen in fear, he couldn't speak. He desperately wanted to tell his cousin to forget about him, move on and lead everyone in his place. Everything they've worked for gone, just because he thought he could change someone. He's learned his lesson, there's no getting through to a demon, no matter how human like they maybe.

"Blow the whistle and she'll come to you." The king said to the green haired hunter. "As for Sonic, he'll be safe as long you reach the deadline." The vampire chuckled before taking off with the blue haired teen.

Scourge shrugged off all the people in the market that had witnessed everything and ran straight home. He didn't want their pity, he just wanted his cousin back so he can yell at him for being so stupid and then laugh it all off because he'd be safe in the end..

* * *

I was talking with a friend about fanfics and she basically got me motivated to finish the chapter lol.


	14. Chapter 12

Hey so... it's been a while, haha sorry about that. ^^; Life's been ehh and well I'm just not as obsessed with this shipping as I used to be. Maybe that's why I decided to make everyone humanoid in this story..? I dunno, but I know some of you guys like this and I like to make people happy.^^

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

"So, how do you think the prisoner is doing?" Rouge asked. She glared at Shadow, she was not pleased by her king's actions, exposing himself to mortals in broad daylight, taking a hostage and most importantly making more work for her!

Shadow had arrived back with his captive hours earlier. Sonic had been quiet and still the whole time back but the second his feet hit solid ground again he seemed to get shocked back into reality and struggled to get away. It was easy to incapacitate him once he was unarmed. He was then placed in a cell deep under the castle.

Rouge had insisted they go check on him since mortals compared to their race are more delicate and require more maintenance to survive.

"Don't give me that look.. He's fine." He assured her.

The vampiress rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "I'm just saying that you're walking on incredibly thin ice right now, like to the point where it's starting to break."

"I told you he's fine!" Shadow said.

"Not that!" Rouge said stomping her heeled shoe down. "I mean about you breaking the rules, if they find out-"

"They won't." He said cutting her off.

"...But _if_ they do, well I'm glad I'm not you.."

They reached the stairwell that leads to the dungeons, the torches that lined the walls lit as the king walked by. All the cells held either dust or the bones of forgotten prisoners.

Echoes of footsteps were the only sound that could be heard in the old rooms. After a few painfully silent minutes they came across a cell with large bars locked tight. To the left in the small room was a small makeshift bed and on top of it was an unconscious, Sonic.

"Satisfied, Rouge? He's fine." Shadow said turning to face her.

Rouge tilted her head to the side in thought, still staring at the sleeping teen. She pushed some of her snow white hair out of here face to see better. Shadow was confused and even more so when she began to smile.

"What? What is so amusing?"

"It's just.. you went through all that trouble just to hold him hostage in the end. I can't help but find your ever changing motives to be amusing."

Shadow sighed. "I was found out.. if I hadn't thought fast then I would've risk my life. Besides, now that I have something they want they'll be putty in my hands." He smirked.

"Hmm.. but will you do with him until his friends show up? Mortals aren't like us, they need sunlight, water and food.. we don't exactly have that, my king." Rouge pointed out.

"We have windows.. retrieve water from the river and hunt wildlife in the surrounding woodlands if you must."

The vampiress shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I suppose it was worth a shot..."

"Huh.. what do you-"

"I'm sorry, my king but this is going too far and I'm disappointed that I let it happen!" Rouge began to pace back and forth. "I shouldn't have let you leave, if you wanted to end things quickly then you should've just waited for the approaching Blood Moon. You would, no all of us would be at our most powerful and easily slaughter any that dare to oppose. I'm beginning to wonder if you even truly want to kill.. after all, you're giving them a chance to live, no? His life for their surrender?"

"A-Are you questioning-!?"

The advisor held up her hand with the pointer finger out in a shushing manner. "Let me finish, my king. I will forever be loyal to your lineage and you as long as you rule. I just do not want a repeat of one of your ancestors, I trust you know what I mean?"

Shadow jumped and his face turned red. "Rouge, are you insinuating that I have an interest in.. him!?" He said gesturing to the sleeping boy in the cell.

"My king." Rouge chuckled. "I've been advisor to the royal family for generations, like it or not your lineage is famous for courting mortals." She paused. "And those mortals either die naturally thanks to their incredibly short lifespans, choose to be turned or kill their significant other. What path will you lead?" She asked tilting her head.

"None! Why? Because he is nothing but a pawn, nothing more, nothing less. A being that history will forget once death claims him!" The king yelled.

Rouge laughed. "Ahhh, I believe that's what your great grandmother said as well. Wonderful queen she was. Anyway, if you want to prove to me that you see nothing in him then kill him. He's out cold, won't even know what hit him."

The hunter in the bed began to groan and twitch, sleep appearing to begin loosening it's grip upon him.

Shadow gazed at the sleeping teen before looking back at Rouge. She just flashed him a smile and made way for the exit.

The king sighed and brushed some hair from his eyes. His eyes went wide when he heard a small gasp. Shadow turned around and saw Sonic sitting up trying to control his heavy breathing.

* * *

Hey, sorry for taking 1000 years. It's just, writing isn't very high on my priority list. I like to draw and I'm definitely more active on my deviantart. Plus, things going on in my life right now just started to be somewhat calm after a lot of shit. So yeah, I'll try to update more often.


End file.
